


Sink A Little Deeper

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Sex, it's a very thin plot at best!, vampire!Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: "[Beth's] eyes remain on [Rio's] as she kisses that final spot over and over and when all he does is stare right back at her, when it’s clear he’s not going to back down, when he clears his throat and doesn’t choose to say a word,she bites."— or: during sex, vampire!Beth decides to try out a request of Rio's.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Sink A Little Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> **Please read the tags!**  
>  Also, if you like in-depth vampires with lots of backstory, this isn't the fic for you lol
> 
> This is just a little something fun that came to mind and I couldn't resist writing it 😌

They’re kissing by the time they get through the front door. Beth is moving backwards thanks to being pressed up against the door before it opened while Rio fumbled to get the thing unlocked because he was a lot more interested in staying close to her and kissing her. Not that Beth minds any of it. She chases his lips as much as he chases hers and she’s able to step easily through the dark of his apartment. They only pause to kick off their shoes as they move down the corridor that leads out into the open space of the living room and kitchen, her fingers twisted into his shirt to keep hold of him, to guide him.

She only pulls away long enough for her eyes to land on the door to his bedroom and then she’s tugging him in that direction, kissing him as often as she can. As they go, he stumbles and she holds still enough to stop him from falling, to keep them moving.

It had been weird when she’d originally come back. She figures it’s better that it happened pretty quickly, that Rio was one of the first to see her as she is now. _Paler_ skin, cold to the touch, eyes a little brighter than they should be. And that’s all before the slightly heightened senses and a need for blood made their appearance and even then, he'd appeared more _intrigued_ rather than concerned when he’d asked about it.

As they get into the bedroom and over to the bed, she figures it was inevitable that they’d end up like this again no matter how much she’d changed.

Beth finally steps away from him and he stumbles a little without her there to stop him. There’s that smirk of his as his legs hit the side of the bed and then he’s taking it into his own hands to keep things moving. He tugs the grey t-shirt he’s wearing up and over his head, tossing it off to the side and all Beth can do is smile, take another step back, and motion for him to keep going.

Even though she’s changed, Rio hasn’t and she knows that his instinct is telling him to refuse, to point out it’s only fair she undressed too. As much as he likes her looking at him, he likes looking at her too. Problem is, she knows exactly what he wants to happen tonight, something new, something she’s refused him ever since she came back, and he’ll do whatever she says for the sheer possibility that it _could_ happen.

_— Oh, come on, darling, it’ll be fun._

_— Can you imagine what it’d feel like?_

_— I trust you._

Words like that every time the conversation came up but she had remained impassive and unengaged with his tempting.

She motions again and he lets out a small laugh, fiddling with his belt and then the button and then the zipper and then he’s tugging his jeans down. As he does, she tugs the skirt of her dress up until she can reach under and pull her panties down and by the time his jeans are off and to the side, she shimmying out of her panties and kicking them to the side, letting the hem of her dress drop down to her knees again.

Rio looks over his shoulder at the bed and then to her. She debates, nods, but when he goes to climb onto it, she clears her throat. As he turns, confusion etched on his face, she raises a brow and motions to his boxers. He rolls his eyes, comments about how impatient she is under his breath with a fond tone to his voice. The corners of her mouth quip up but then his boxers are sliding down his legs and her eyes follow them to the floor, watches them be kicked aside, before eyes are running back up his legs, up and up and up and up until-

She scoffs as he deliberately turns around.

He climbs onto the bed, Beth stepping closer again. As he settles down at the head of the bed, back against the headboard, she climbs onto it after him. He’s barely got situated before she’s kneeling beside his legs, head tilted a little to one side, bottom lip drawn in between her teeth as her eyes drop down over him.

It would be almost comical to see how hard he is for her already if she wasn’t feeling just as desperate as him. Eager to have him all the time and welcoming him whenever he comes seeking her out.

Her hand against his leg makes Rio jump a little and her nails gently scratching his inner thigh makes him shiver. She catches the way he swallows when her hand moves up and up and up until she suddenly moves it back down towards his knee and he groans, exasperated already, putting his head back.

Beth uses it as an opportunity, lifting up and swinging her leg over to straddle him before he has a chance to blink. His head snaps up, eyes finding hers as she settles down over his legs. His eyes are on her face, still blinking, lips parted, pulse quickening, breath hitching. She leans forward to kiss him and then, as his eyes drift closed, her fingers wrap around his cock and he moans. It’s loud, startled, and she smiles against his lips before kissing him harder.

When she pulls back, her hand squeezes a little and that breath of his stops for a moment. Comes back with an even faster pulse and she waits. Waits for him to lick his lips, her eyes on his throat as he swallows, and then she moves. Her hand working up and down his cock, twisting a little over the tip, tightening her grip near the base but keeping it loose around the tip to make the twist of her hand easier _._

Rio’s head drops back again but this time when he groans, it’s a little strangled, begging, boarding on a whimper.

She doesn’t drive him too far, can’t have him going over the brink just yet. He reaches for her as she slows her hand but she doesn’t let him touch her properly, he’d had his fun in the back of the car as they were driven here, so for now, this is her turn.

As she lets go of his cock completely, her nails lightly grazing against him as she does, he _pouts_ at her and it makes her smile. Her finger lightly traces a circle around his right nipple, making him shiver, wiping that look off his face.

“Are you sure?”

He opens his mouth, promptly closes it at her pointed look. He nods. “Yeah.”

“Let’s see.”

Beth shifts back a little, reaches down for his hand, lifting it up to her face. She presses a kiss to his palm then to his wrist and then a little further down his arm. Her eyes remain on his as she kisses that final spot over and over and when all he does is stare right back at her, when it’s clear he’s not going to back down, when he clears his throat and doesn’t choose to say a word, _she bites._

It’s gentle really. Only just breaks the skin. It’s enough to make him hiss nonetheless but when she pulls back, there’s really not that much blood that forms from the tiny little punctures from the tips of her fangs. She hadn't extended them, letting them stay in line with her other teeth but the points still dipping down a low enough to make a targeted mark.

When she looks at Rio, he’s smiling, fingers of his other hand reaching out to touch the marks she’s left. 

“That was nothing,” she tells him.

“Figured.”

His voice is… _confident_ and she decides to test that.

This time, with her nails. She places her hands against his chest, and he watches her curiously. She arches her hands, her nails pressed to his skin, surrounding each nippled. She waits but again, he doesn’t say or do anything to stop her, simply looks at her. So Beth digs her nails in more, breaks the skin and elicits a harsher, longer hiss from him this time but he doesn’t stop her. She gives him a moment before she drags her fingers inward towards his nipples. It’s enough to make ten cuts, all barely an inch in length. The blood this time runs and drips a little. It’s slow but it’s more than the drops that swelled to the surface of his arm.

To his credit, he still doesn’t change his mind, still doesn’t seem put off by any of it. His pulse has quickened but not so much that she’s concerned. Her fingers gently skim across his stomach and she smiles when his cock twitches and she takes it as a good sign that he’s still hard or rather, _harder_. It makes her laugh, having prepared for the exact opposite.

Her fingers move up his body, swiping over the blood and his muscle contract and his teeth grit when she touches the cuts she’d left. Still, she’s moving a lot more purposefully now that she can be sure that he’s truly fine and he’ll speak up if he changes his mind. Well, she’s fairly confident about the latter.

When she reaches his shoulder, the blood is thoroughly smeared and it’s also all over her fingers. She lifts herself up, moves further up his legs and he gets the idea, reaching down to hold his cock, positioning her so she can sink down onto him. She smiles happily, eyes fluttering shut momentarily when he moans at being inside of her.

She reaches to touch his jaw, blood smearing there as she slowly lifts up and sinks back down again. She gets away with it a couple of times before Rio thrusts up into her and she _grins_. He catches the look on her face, eyes dancing across her features. She doesn’t move again, just settles with him buried deep inside of her and instead she runs her fingers over his mouth, blood appearing wherever her fingers touch.

“More?” Beth asks him as she presses her lips to his.

“More,” he agrees.

At first, she just kisses him. Moans at the copper taste and more so when his tongue licks at her bottom lip. She rises up slightly, grips onto his shoulder, and nibbles his lip ever so gently. He takes the opportunity. His hands grasping at her ass as he hips thrust, fucking up into her as hard and as fast as he can. She drops her head forward, groaning.

When she settles down again, stopping him from fucking her, he whimpers. She kisses his lips, his cheek, and then drops to his neck. She places gentle kisses along the exposed skin as he tilts his head to the side to give her better access. When she finds a spot she likes, she licks. Her hips raise and he thrusts up into her, both settling onto the bed again before they do the same again.

The third time it happens, as he’s thrusting up into her, Beth lets her fangs extend and she bites down. Rio gasps, hips stuttering a little as they fall back onto the bed. She doesn’t move. Her fangs stay buried in his skin and his hands grip her hips as tightly as they can. His breath and his heartbeat are a lot faster, two sounds that fill the air, and Beth only lets go of his neck and draws back once both have slowed down a little.

She licks at the blood from the puncture on his neck but she doesn’t drink. Not yet.

“Why do you want to do this?”

Rio blinks at her, grip loosening on her hip. “I think it’ll feel good.”

“For who?”

“Both of us.”

“If I agree, you have to be sure.”

" _I_ was the one begging _you_ , remember? I’m sure.”

He shifts his hips and Beth lifts up. Both of them groan as his cock slips from her so just the tip is still inside but then he’s thrusting up and it’s instant then, the way he fucks into her. A lot faster and more relentless than he has so far. Her hand slips between them, her fingers circling her clit as she looks at him. She watches the way he watches her and she also watches that puncture at his neck.

When he’s close, he slows his pace but he doesn’t stop. One of her hands grips the back of his neck and when he lets out a shaky breath, tilts his head to the side, she brings her lips to that puncture on his neck. She gently scratches at the base of his skull, makes him shiver, and the nails from her other hand skim his side and then he thrusts into her once, twice, three more times before he’s coming and she bites down on his neck again only this time she doesn’t stop. As Rio thrusts into her and his hips stutter and he spills inside of her, Beth drinks.

She grips the back of his neck and sucks hard, pushed on by the way Rio moans and places a hand to the back of her head, trying to hold her in place. He’s still trying to thrust into her too, trying to draw his release out as much as he can but he struggles to keep up. As his body settles, his focus instead turns to apply pressure to the back of her head.

Beth's hand slips between her legs and circles her clit once again. It doesn’t take long, just a few swipes, and then she’s moaning, _whimpering_. Her fangs retracting, her mouth lifting from Rio's neck as her body shakes. He holds her and then kisses her long and hard the second he can. She’s achingly aware that he’s still inside of her, feels his cock twitch a little as she clenches. When she lifts up, feels him slip from her, leaving her surprisingly fulfilled and empty, she kisses him harder.

Once she rolls off of him and onto her back, Rio slips down the bed to lay beside her. Beth turns enough so she can reach over him, her fingers ghosting the puncture at his neck and he _smiles._ So big and so bright, it makes her huff out a soft, gentle laugh.

“How much more to actually turn me?”

She scoffs. “In terms of begging or actual work?”

“Both.”

“Too much.”

He hums, eyes drifting but she pinches his side to wake him up. He draws her in closer, lets her settle against him. “Guess we can’t do that again if I’m like you.”

“You want to do that _again_?”

“Give me a minute and I’m game for round two.”

“That’s not going to be a frequent thing.” Beth shoves him, smiling when he laughs, when he murmurs ‘sure thing’ under his breath in a tone that says he doesn’t agree. Gently, she touches the skins around the puncture and glances at the cuts on his chest, the little marks on his arm. “Let’s go clean up.”

Rio makes a non-committal sound, drawing her in closer to his side. Her leg hooks over his, her arm around his middle. “Feeling really blissed out right now. Maybe in a minute.”

With the soft edge to his voice and the calming of his heart as he starts to drift off to sleep, Beth doesn’t argue. Instead, she lets him get his rest. She holds still save for her fingers drawing patterns along his stomach until his breathing evens out and she slips away from him and out of the bed to go and grab the first aid kit.

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this, edited it, and posted it right away so sorry for any silly mistakes ✌)


End file.
